Final Fantasy IX armor
This is a list of armor in Final Fantasy IX. There are three types of armor: headgear, arm protection and body protection with various sub-types within each. The original game was released on four discs for the PlayStation. The later digital releases do not have distinct "parts" like this. However, some equipment pieces are only available within certain times, and on which "disc" they are available is still used for this article. *Disc 1 ends at the boss battles in Burmecia. *Disc 2 ends at the battle outside the Iifa Tree involving the Alexandrian navy. *Disc 3 ends upon gaining the Invincible airship (although the point of no return is going through the Shimmering Island). *Disc 4 is the endgame. Certain equipment pieces give elemental weaknesses that are not noted in the menu. The only way to see the equipment gives a weakness is to use Scan on the wearer. Equipping both element-halving and element-weak equipment together results in damage being roughly 75% of its normal value. Notably, almost all robes make wearers weak to Fire damage. The armor pieces in the tables below are listed in order of strength. Headgear Headgear is predominantly used to increase magic defense. There are two types of headgear: hats and helmets. Hats Helmets Arm protection Arm protection is predominantly used to increase evasion and/or magic evasion. There are two types: armlets and gauntlets. Armlets Gauntlets Body protection Body protection is predominantly used to increase defense. There are three types: light armor, heavy armor, and robes. Light armor Heavy armor Robes Every robe (save for the Robe of Lords) gives the user a hidden weakness to Fire. Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Dark Hat (IX).png|Dark Hat. DFFOO Defense Gloves (IX).png|Defense Gloves. DFFOO Dragon Wrist (IX).png|Dragon Wrist. DFFOO Egoist's Armlet (IX).png|Egoist's Armlet. DFFOO Gaia Gear (IX).png|Gaia Gear. DFFOO Linen Cuirass (IX).png|Linen Cuirass. DFFOO Mythril Gloves (IX).png|Mythril Gloves. DFFOO Mythril Helm (IX).png|Mythril Helm. DFFOO Steepled Hat (IX).png|Steepled Hat. DFFOO Survival Vest (IX).png|Survival Vest. DFFOO Thief Gloves (IX).png|Thief Gloves. DFFOO White Robe (IX).png|White Robe. Pictlogica Final Fantasy The Ritual Hat, Mage's Hat, Feather Hat, and Cross Helm appears as accessories. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Adaman Vest FFIX.png|Adaman Vest. FFRK Barbut FFIX.png|Barbut. FFRK Black Hood FFIX.png|Black Hood. FFRK Black Robe FFIX.png|Black Robe. FFRK Brigandine FFIX.png|Brigandine. FFRK Coronet FFIX.png|Coronet. FFRK Demon's Vest FFIX.png|Demon's Vest. FFRK Diamond Gloves FFIX.png|Diamond Gloves. FFRK Lambent Hat FFIX.png|Flash Hat. FFRK Gaia Gear FFIX.png|Gaia Gear. FFRK Gauntlets FFIX.png|Gauntlets. FFRK Golden Helm FFIX.png|Gold Helm. FFRK Golden Hairpin FFIX.png|Golden Hairpin. FFRK Golden Skullcap FFIX.png|Golden Skullcap FFRK Jade Armlet FFIX.png|Jade Armlet. FFRK Jujitsu Gi FFIX.png|Judo Uniform. FFRK Lamia's Tiara FFIX.png|Lamia's Tiara. FFRK Light Robe FFIX.png|Light Robe. FFRK Mage's Hat FFIX.png|Mage's Hat. FFRK Magic Armlet FFIX.png|Magic Armlet. FFRK Magician Robe FFIX.png|Magician Robe. FFRK Minerva Bustier FFIX.png|Minerva's Plate. FFRK Ninja Gear FFIX.png|Ninja Gear. FFRK N-Kai Armlet FFIX.png|N-Kai Armlet. FFRK Power Vest FFIX.png|Power Vest. FFRK Red Hat FFIX.png|Red Hat. FFRK Lordly Robes FFIX.png|Robe of Lords. FFRK Rubber Suit FFIX.png|Rubber Suit. FFRK Shield Armor FFIX.png|Shield Armor. FFRK Silk Robe FFIX.png|Silk Robe. FFRK Survival Vest FFIX.png|Survival Vest. FFRK Thief Gloves FFIX.png|Thief Gloves. FFRK Thunder Gloves FFIX.png|Thunder Gloves. FFRK Tin Armor FFIX.png|Tin Armor. FFRK Twist Headband FFIX.png|Twist Headband FFRK White Robe FFIX.png|White Robe. Gallery FFIX Armlet2 Icon.png|Armlet icon. FFIX Hat2 Icon.png|Hat icon. FFIX Hat3 Icon.png|Hat icon. FFIX Hat4 Icon.png|Hat icon. FFIX Hat5 Icon.png|Hat icon. FFIX Hat6 Icon.png|Hat icon. FFIX Helmet2 Icon.png|Helmet icon. FFIX Helmet3 Icon.png|Helmet icon. FFIX Helmet4 Icon.png|Helmet icon. FFIX Heavy Armor2 Icon.png|Heavy Armor icon. FFIX Heavy Armor3 Icon.png|Heavy Armor icon. FFIX Heavy Armor4 Icon.png|Heavy Armor icon. FFIX Heavy Armor5 Icon.png|Heavy Armor icon. FFIX Gauntlet2 Icon.png|Gauntlet icon. FFIX Gauntlet3 Icon.png|Gauntlet icon. FFIX Gauntlet4 Icon.png|Gauntlet icon. de:Rüstung (FFIX) Category:Armor in Final Fantasy IX Category:Armor lists